Hogwarts the Next Generation
by cedric dursley
Summary: A new generation of students have arrived at Hogwarts led by Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy.  Unknown to them, a phrophsy has been made making the new heroes. No pairings yet. Rated teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hogsworts the Next Generation**

**by Cedric Dursley**

**chapter 1**

**Prologue **

**A/N This is my attempt to write a next generation story. Most of my pairings will be canon. Jo Rowlings is the genius behind the Harry Potter series and I am just playing around with her creation. I am making no money from this story and I am not a professional writer, just a fan. **

Dudley Dursley's life had changed for the better after the war had ended. His parents, Vernon and Petunia had disowned him after he had married a witch. Dudley had met Cho Chang in a muggle pub that they both frequented. They had an attraction for each other from the moment they met. This attraction was further increased when Cho told Dudley that she was a witch. When Cho told Dudley her secret, he told her his. Dudley also found out that his two adult male friends were wizards. They were Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle. The three men had found a common bond despite the fact that Gregory and Theodore were wizard. Dudley was the head of the newly formed muggle relations office based on the fact that his cousin was Harry Potter. Harry had recommended Dudley for this post so he was one of the first muggles that had unrestricted access to the wizarding world.

Dudley's proudest moment was when his son Cedric and his twin daughters, Lily and Violet were born. Cho had insisted that their first son born was called Cedric after Cedric Diggory her murdered boyfriend. Dudley knew that Cedric was going to be a wizard since Cho was a witch. Cedric was a quiet thoughtful boy who stood up for any of his friends. These included his two best friends Vince Goyle and Amelia Nott.

Dudley and his family lived in Ottery St. Catchpole near Harry and Ron. This town was around ninety percent magical in the nineteen years since the war against Voldemort ended. The muggles that still lived there knew about the magic world because many new magical births had occurred since the war ended. Everyone who lived there had at least one magical child and some had more then one. Molly Weasley started a day care center for the magical children who lived there. Cedric, Lilly, Violet, Vince, and Amelia all had attended Molly's daycare as well as Harry's and Ron's children and Scorpius Malfoy.

After the war had ended, Theodore had begun a relationship with Susan Bones. They had been close friends before they began school but had grown apart due to Theodore being sorted in Slytherin. Theodore hated his father ever since his father had killed his mother two weeks before Theodore started Hogwarts. The elder Nott had claimed that it was an accident but Theodore knew that his mother was killed because his father thought she was having an affair. Theodore and Susan were married in a small private ceremony two years after the war ended. They had one daughter Amelia who was named after Susan's aunt.

Gregory Goyle had changed his outlook after the war. He had received a pardon from the Ministry of Magic along with Drago Malfoy because they were both underage when they joined the deatheaters. He had gone to several funerals after the war and had his eyes opened. At one of these funerals, he met Lavender Brown, who was still recovering from her injuries from the battle at Hogwarts. The two of them started talking and soon they had begun a friendship. This friendship soon developed into a relationship and marriage. They had two sons, Vincent and Robert.

The aftermath of the war had changed Drago Malfoy as well. Drago finally realized that muggleborns were not as horrible as he was taught by his parents. His relationship with Pansy Parkinson had ended right after the war ended. He moved out of Malfoy Manor and lived in a modest flat in London. His relationship with his parents had gone downhill after the war. He blamed his father for all the trouble he endured during the time that Voldemort and the deatheaters took over the Ministry of magic. While living in London, he began working in a muggle pub and became fascinated with the muggle world. While in London, he met Astoria Greengrass and they were soon married. They had one son, Scorpius who was most likely to be the first Malfoy who would be sorted in a house other then Slytherin. This was because most of Scorpius's friends were muggle.

Neville Longbottom was a different person after the war. He helped rebuild the auror division along with Harry, Ron, Theodore, Susan, and Hannah Abbott. While helping rebuild the aurors, Neville and Hannah fell in love. Both Neville and Hannah left the aurors after they were married. Hannah bought the Leaky Cauldron From Old Tom and Neville began teaching herbology at Hogwarts after Professor Sprout retired. They had two children, Frank and Alice.

After Bellatrix Lestrange was killed, Neville's parents began to recover from their illness. Neville was thrilled and very happy that this had happened. The elder Longbottoms were surprised that their son was not only fully grown, but a war hero to boot.

Pansy Parkinson disappeared after the war ended. She still believed that the deatheater philosophy was the correct one. She left England to study the dark arts from a private tutor in Bulgaria. No one had heard from her for many years. While in her self imposed exile, she revived the Knights of Walburga as her own deatheater corps. She decided that they would not have any mark like the death head symbol that Voldemort had. She thought that this would make it harder to expose the knights the way the deatheaters were.

Professor Mcgonagall remained headmistress at Hogwarts for ten years. When she decided to retire, Professor Flitwick took over. The professors at Hogwarts went through several changes over the years. Nineteen years after the final battle, the only professors that remained at Hogwarts were Professor Binns, Professor Hagrid, and Professor Vector. Everyone else had retired.

After the war, Hagrid was able to study magic after he was exonerated from the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets by Harry Potter. Hagrid was promoted to deputy headmaster after Professor Mcgonagall retired by Professor Flitwick.

Shortly after the war, Dudley and Harry had reconciled their differences and began a friendship. This friendship had expanded when Gregory moved to town with his wife Lavender and Theodore moved in with his wife Susan. Dudley, Harry, Ron, Gregory and Theodore often met at the local pub in Ottery St. Catchpole and had a few drinks together. Sometimes Drago and Neville joined them when they could. Drago's attitude had softened some since the war when he realized that his feelings about muggleborn witches and wizards had changed. One of the reasons for this change was the fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had saved both him and Goyle from the fiendfyre that Crabbe unleashed in the room of requirement during the final battle. Both Goyle and Drago had received pardons from the Ministry of Magic since they had joined the deatheaters while still minors and the fact that neither one of them really fought in the final battle. Their fathers were not quite as lucky. Lucius had received a two year sentence in Azkaban and Goyle Senior had a life sentence. Nott Senior was killed during the second part of the Battle at Hogwarts by his own son Theodore , who had remained behind to defend the castle.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Neville Longbottom all received the Order of Merlin first class for their actions during the final battle against Voldemort and his deatheaters. Remus Lupin and Numphadora Tonks-Lupin both received Order of Merlin First class posthumously for their war efforts. Severus Snape also received one posthumously for his work after Harry revealed that Snape was actually working to protect the Hogwarts students and was working for the Order of the phoenix during the entire war. Harry had also petitioned to have Snape's portrait hang in the headmaster's office and have Snape recognized as one of the true heroes of the fight against Voldemort.

Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, George Weasley, Augusta Longbottom, Sybill Trelawnley, and Horace Slughorn all received the Order of Merlin second class for their efforts during the final battle as well. Fred Weasley and Colin Creevy also received the Order of Merlin second class posthumously for their efforts.

**A/N I realize that Jo reveled in one of her interviews that Dudley did not have any magical children however this is fan fiction. One of the things I love about Fan fiction is that any fan can put his or her touches in their story. This story will go through all seven years of Hogwarts and I already have most of the storyline thought of. The core characters in this will be Cedric Dursley, Vince Goyle, Amelia Nott, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Frank Longbottom Jr. AKA JR, and Rose Weasley. These seven will become the New Marauders at Hogwarts and will have a prophesy that explains their importance reveled later in the story. Next chapter will be the friends going to Hogwarts and the sorting. I will give you one clue about the sorting. All the friends will be in the same house. One virtual cookie to anyone who guesses which house. Reviews are always welcome but flames will be ignored. If you don't like this story, don't read it. But please do not ruin it for the fans who enjoy it Till the next chapter enjoy. **

**Cedric Dursley**


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts Bound

Hogwarts the Next Generation

by Cedric Dursley

Chapter 2 Hogwarts Bound

**A/N I know that I said that the sorting will be in this chapter however I thought about it and decided that instead I would devote this chapter to Platform 9 ¾ and the new Hogwarts Express instead. This way I could show the personalities of the soon to be New Marauders. This will be a long chapter and I promise I will have the sorting in the next chapter. JK owns the rights to the world of Harry Potter not me. I just like to visit once in a while.**

Cedric Dursley and his two best friends Vince Goyle and Amelia Nott were sitting in one of the compartments of the new Hogwarts Express 2.0 waiting for the train to begin the journey to Hogwarts. They had just said their goodbyes to their parents. Cedric, Vince, and Amelia were waiting for their other friends from their town of Ottery St. Catchpole, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. While they were waiting, they started about which house they were to be sorted in.

Vince started the conversation, "So guys, what house do you think we will be sorted in? My dad was in Slytherin and my mum was in Griffindore."

Amelia looked at Vince funny. "Are you kidding Vince? I know that my dad was in Slytherin as well but my mum was in Hufflepuff. This is a small world. What about you Cedric?"

"My dad is a muggle but my mum was in Ravenclaw. But does it matter which house we are in? I mean, we will still be friends right?"

Vince and Amelia nodded their head in agreement. Just then Scorpius arrived in time to hear their conversation.

"Both of my parents were in Slytherin. But that doesn't mean that I have to follow them. Where I really want to go is Griffindore. That's the best house."

"What did I hear? A Malfoy in Griffindore! That's a fate worse then finding out that Tom Riddle was your grandfather." James Potter II interrupted them.

"Bite me James Potter." Scorpius exclaimed. "Who asked you anyway? We were just having a little talk before starting out. Are you still telling Albus that he is going to Slytherin? You know how he feels about that."

Cedric added, "James, you may be my second cousin but you have the manners of a mountain troll. Why don't you go find Fred and Frank and leave us alone."

"Okay okay I'm going. Just take care of Al and Rose."

"Did I hear my name Jamie?"

"Don't call me Jamie Rose Weasley! You know that like to be called James outside the family."

Al added, "You are with family now. Cedric is our second cousin and Vince is almost like another brother. Amelia is like a sister to me." Albus just stood there grinning his biggest smile.

Scorpius called out, " Hey Al, Rose come on in. Fishface was just leaving. We were talking about our parent's houses. We all know about yours and Rose's."

James left the six friends. After he left, the conversion continued. Al started.

"So what house do you all want to be in? I want to be in Griffindore but I'm scared that I will be in Slytherin. No offense Scorpius."

"None taken Al. Even though my parents were in Slytherin I want to be in Griffindore as well. I think my dad wants that as well. He is afraid that if I am in Slytherin, I will end up like my grandfather. My dad has been trying to make up for the mistakes that he made when he was a student."

Vince added, "I don't take any offense either. My dad was not only in Slytherin but an ally of Scorpius's dad. My mum was actually in Griffindore and a friend of both Al's and Rose's parents. She actually dated Rose's mum for a while but it didn;t work out."

Cedric added, "I know what you mean Vince. My mum dated Al's dad but they only had one date. She was still sad because her boyfriend was killed by Wormtail the traitor. I want Griffindore as well even my mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad is a muggle."

Amelia continued the conversation, "Well my mum was in Hufflepuff and my dad was in Slytherin. I want to be in Griffindore."

Rose who was the last one to speak about houses replied in a tone that sounded like Hermione on her worse day, " Well I want to be in Ravenclaw because it is where all the intelligent people go." She then smiled. "Just kidding. I want to go where my parents went. So I'm hoping for Griffindore as well."

Al was looking thoughtfully. "You know guys. My granddad had a group of friends called the Marauders. They were a bunch of pranksters. We could be the new Marauders and outdo the originals. Just a thought."

Rose looked at Al. "Albus Severus Potter what are you planning? Did Uncle Harry give you his invisible cloak before we left? Your mum is going to kill him."

"No Rosie but he did let me borrow the Marauder's map. I just used a copy spell and made a copy. I still need to figure out how Granddad and the other Marauders charmed the map to work. Then we will have our own copy of it. Think of how much we can all have."

The other friends were looking puzzled so Al explained the map to them. He also told them that James nicked the map just before they left this morning. When Mum and Dad find out, James will get a howler so loud that it will wake the dead. All I want to do is make a copy so we can have some fun. Now for another subject. If we want to be the New Marauders, we need nicknames. Also we need to decide if we want to become animagus because the original ones except for Teddy's dad were. Teddy's wasn't an animagus simply because he was a werewolf. He was also one my Granddad's closest friends."

Just then the cart lady came by. "Anything from the cart Dearies?" Al bought some chocolate frogs and a couple of cauldron cakes. Rose also bought some chocolate frogs. Vince bought some ice mice and some Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. Amelia bought some pumpkin pasties and a licorice wand. Cedric bought cauldron cakes and some pumpkin juice. Soon the friends were nearing Hogwarts. Al sighed, "It's almost time guys."

**A/N Next chapter Hogwarts and the sorting. This should be fun.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts and The sorting

Hogwarts the Next Generation

by Cedric Dursley

Chapter 3

Hogwarts and the Sorting

**A/N This is a work of fan fiction. I do not receive any for this work. Everybody except Cedric Dursley, Vince Goyle, and Amelia Nott belong to Jo Rowlings. **

The train arrived at the Hogsmeade Stationon time. Cedric, Amelia, Scorpius, Vince, Albus, and Rose as well as the rest of the first years were loaded onto the boats that entered the rebuilt castle. When they arrived at the castle, They were met by Professor Neville Longbottom.

"All right everyone. Before we start the feast you need to be sorted into your houses. I'm sure that you have heard many rumors on how we sort and I can tell you that you will have to wrestle a troll to be sorted." Several students had a look of horror on their faces. "Just kidding, all you have to do is wear the Sorting Hat. The hat will sense your traits and sort you in the correct house. Noe the four houses are Griffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be your home for the next seven years you are here. Now just wait here and we will soon begin the sorting."

Rose told the others that her dad was told that this was the way Hogwarts sorted by her Uncle George and late Uncle Fred. The friends had a laugh over this. A few moments later, Professor Longbottom returned.

"All right lets have a line here. We are about to begin. After the hat sings its sorting song I will call your name. When your name is called, come up to the front and you will be sorted."

The Sorting Hat began it's song.

_Many Many years ago, _

_When this school was new_

_The founders felt they had a way_

_To sort the students of this school_

_Each of them had a thought_

_of who they want to teach_

_and poured their magics in this hat_

_to find a way to reach_

_Godric wanted the brave_

_and stalwart of the heart_

_Rowena wanted the ones_

_Who were intelligent and smart_

_Salazar wanted the shifty ones_

_Who had a cunning mind _

_Helga took in the rest_

_The faithful and the kind_

_The founders worked to build this school_

_Even though they fought_

_But the four of them came as one_

_And taught what the knew to taught_

_Now let me see into your mind_

_And see your deepest thoughts_

_So I will know were you belong_

_And how you should be taught_

After the hat finished the song, Neville began calling out names. Right after John Derick was sorted into Hufflepuff, Neville called out "Dursley, Cedric."

Cedric walked to the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

"_Hmm I sense a sharp mind. Maybe Ravenclaw like your mother. You are very loyal but I fear you will get lost in Hufflepuff. However, I also sense that you are a brave person. You also a bit of cunning but not enough for Slytherin. Now where to sort you. Aha I know. You belong to- **Griffindore."**_

Cedric ran to the Griffindore table. After several more sorting, Neville called out, "Goyle, Vince"

Vince walked up to the hat and sat down as the hat was placed on his head, He heard in his mind.

"_Why are you scared? You do not have the cunning for Slytherin. So you do not belong in your father's house. You have some intelligence but not enough for Ravenclaw. You have a sense of fair play for Hufflepuff, however, I sense a strong feeling of justice that is more like your mother. I believe the best house for is- **Griffindore."**_

Vince ran over and had his back slapped by Cedric. "Glad you made it Buddy. Now lets hope that Amelia is also sorted here."

The sorting continued. Frank Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff and his twin sister Alice was in Griffindore. Soon Scorpius's name was called.

"_Hmm very difficult. I sense that you do not want to be in your father's house. Don't worry you do not possess the cunning required for Slytherin. You have the loyalty for your friends but not enough for Hufflepuff. You also have the intelligence for Ravenclaw but I don't believe you have enough for Ravenclaw. But most important, I sense that you have the courage for- **Griffindore."** _

Scorpius silently thanked the hat and walked to the table with his head held high. There was a silence in the great hall after Scorpius was sorted. After a few seconds the Griffindore table erupted in a loud applause. A little later, Amelia was sorted in Griffindore as well. After a few more sortings it was Albus's turn.

"_You have nothing to fear Despite what your brother told you, you do not have the cunning for Slytherin. You are very loyal to your friends so you would fit in with Hufflepuff. However I sense a lot of your father and mother in you. For that reason you belong in—**Griffindore."**_

When Albus was sorted into Griffindore he also walked proudly to the table. As he passed his brother he stuck his tongue at his older brother and said, "I told you so."

Rose was the last one called. As soon as the hat touched her head it yelled out,_** "Griffindore."**_

After Rose was sorted, Headmaster Flitwick announced for the feast to begin with three words. "Everyone tuck in."

When the feast ended, Headmaster Flitwick stood on a dais. "Now before you are sent to your dorms I have a few announcements. First I want to remind our students that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden for very good reasons. Also our caretaker Marcus Flint wants me to remind you that there are no spells in the halls between classes. And certain Weasley products are also banned. A complete list of what is banned is listed in the dorm common rooms. And now off to bed everyone. Your prefect will escort you to your dorms." And so a new year begins at Hogwarts.

**A/N I hope you like the Sorting Hat's song. I didn't want to use any of J. K. Rowling's poems for this sorting so I made my own up. This was hard for me since I am not a poet. I had already decided that my OCs would be sorted in Griffindore. Scorpius was also sorted there because he does not want to follow in his father's footsteps. The next chapter will introduce a future threat to the Ministry as well as the Ministry's first response. **


	4. Chapter 4 A New Threat Arises

Hogwarts the Next Generation

by Cedric Dursley

Chapter4

A New Threat Arises

**A/N: This chapter will introduce the new Dark Lady who is actually one of Harry's classmates from his time at Hogwarts. This chapter will also introduce the new breed of deatheaters who will be called _"The Knights of Walburgia". _This group will only be called the Knights. There will also be a new _"Order of the Phoenix" _that will include some surprising members. This order will be authorized and formed by the ministry to deal with the Knights and this new Dark Lady. And no, there will not be any horcruxes in this story. And now, for the required disclaimer. J. K. Rowlings owns all rights to anyone in the Harry Potter universe. I am just borrowing them for my personal use. I do not make a dime from any of my stories. **

A mysterious dark robed figured entered the mansion of the newest dark Lady in England. He was summoned to report on the recruiting efforts for the Knights of Walburgia, a group of witches and wizards that are followers of the mysterious Dark Lady.

"My Lady the knights are ready to begin your reign of terror when you are ready." the dark robed figure exclaimed. "You have at least fifty followers waiting for your orders."

"My friend, that is not enough for my plans. We need at least five times that number for my plan to work. We need to continue recruiting members. The last Dark Lord 'Riddle did a lot of damage to the pure blood agenda and he was not even pure. How goes your attempt to recruit the children and grandchildren of his followers?"

"My Lady, I have tried to contact both Lucius and Drago Malfoy and neither one expressed interest in assisting us. Most of Riddle's deatheaters are either in Azkaban or dead. I have also tried to contact Gregory Goyle and he threatened to inform the aurors of our plan. I have had better luck in recruiting from Durmstrang. That is where most of our current recruits come from. We have not been able to recruit much from Hogwarts because the scars from the last wizarding war are still too fresh."

"Keep trying my friend. We need to recruit more from wizarding England. This is vital for my plan to remove the mudblood threat we face. Riddle tried but he had a fatal flaw. He lost most of his humanity when he split his soul into eight pieces. I will not make the same mistake. Now go my friend. You have your orders."

While this meeting was going on, both Greg Goyle and Drago Malfoy were meeting with the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley and the head auror, Harry Potter. Drago began.

"Minister Weasley Potter I was recently approached by a representative of a new organization for membership. My father was also approached but also turned them down. My father has retired from politics and just wants to spend the rest of his life with my mum. This unnamed representative offered me an opportunity to join the Knights of Walburgia as an inner circle member. I turned him down. The wizard who approached me did not tell me his name but stated that the Knights are the last bastion of pureblood domination in wizarding England."

Goyle added. "I was also approached by a member of the Knights. He told me that his mistress is planning to finish what Tom Riddle started. I believe that we may be facing another dark witch. I believe that she is trying to replace the last Dark Lord. He never mentioned her by name so I don't know who she is. I believe that she has been trying to recruit my Slytherin classmates for several years but most of them still remember the last war. One of my best friends, Theodore Nott, has also been approached and turned them down."

After telling the two former friends that the ministry will look into the Knights, Percy turned to Harry and began, "What do you think Harry? Can we trust these two?"

"Yes Percy I believe them. The question now is, What do we do with this information? Do we sit on this information like Fudge did or try to take a proactive approach?"

"Harry, I want you to reform the Order of the Phoenix. And when you do, I will join as a member. This way, we will be ready when the Knights begin their campaign of terror. Harry, I want you to lead the new order. You have the most experience in organizing civilian troops. You have my full support."

"Thank you Percy. I want to wait until Hogwarts begins so I can talk to headmaster Flitwick and Neville. I can invite the two of them to the burrow after I talk to Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, George, Mum and Dad, Dudley and Cho, and several other people. We need to keep this information quiet for now. We also need to find out the Knight's strength."

"Harry, we also need to find out who this mysterious Dark Lady is. We cannot allow another pureblood supremest run over the ministry like we did when Voldemort ruled."

"Nice to see you are finally able to say his name. And I agree with you. All we can do right now though is to let them make the first move. From what Malfoy and Goyle said, I don't believe that they are ready to attack at this time. We may even have a few years to prepare. I will also talk to Kingsley. He might have a few ideas on finding out who this new leader of the dark is."

"Alright Harry, I'll let you begin preparations for this problem. Will you and Ginny be at the Burrow this weekend? Audrey and I will be there with Molly. Charlie will be there as well. He wants us to meet his new boyfriend."

"Yeah Mum told me about that. I think that Ron and Hermione will be there as well. I need to go now. I'm meeting Ron, Hermione and Dudley for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. I can give them a heads up on this unnamed threat."

**A/N I wrote this chapter before I wrote the chapter about the sorting. The reason is I wanted to create a threat that will eventually come to Hogwarts. **


End file.
